Warmth
by Solarius Scorch
Summary: Some nights are cold in Hiiragi residence, but luckily Kagami and Tsukasa have each other to rely upon... A bit naughty, but mostly sweet KagamixTsukasa.


Written on a whim, under a heavy influence of sage tea. Many thanks to my mom who provided it. :P

* * *

This winter was remarkably cold, even as far to the south as Tokyo. Kagami became painfully aware of that when she awoke with a shiver. I seemed to be the middle of the night, and her feet seemed as cold as stones. It wasn't surprising, though; she obviously hasn't slept peacefully, as her winter blanket was mangled and only covered her hips. She vaguely recalled some disturbing dream she had been having, but it was evaporating too quickly to register any details, which was probably for the best anyway.

Slightly embarrassed about her sleeping habits, she spread the blanket over herself properly and prepared to go back to sleep. However, before she managed to drift back to the realm of dreams, she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Mmm?", she mumbled, wondering who it might be at this hour. Actually there was only one person in her family she could think of, but it hasn't happened for a few years.

Sure enough, the door opened slowly, revealing a barely-awake Tsukasa. She was wearing her orange pyjamas and hugging her favourite pillow. She looked not much older than ten at the moment, but... well, it wasn't a very rare occurrence.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sis", she said softly and entered. "It's just so cold in my bedroom, I can't seem to fall asleep. Would... would you mind if I stay with you until morning?"

"Tsukasa, are you a child? Get yourself another blanket or something", Kagami sighed. However, sometimes even herself was unable to resist Tsukasa's charm when she looked so vulnerable... Plus, she could use some additional warmth too. "All right, I guess that cannot be helped. Just don't move around too much in your asleep, okay?"

That last one sentence was probably unnecessary — Tsukasa has always slept very peacefully, if Kagami could recall — but hopefully it would make Tsukasa a bit more conscious. However, Tsukasa just smiled, and with a soft "Thanks, sis!" and a stifled yawn she climbed into Kagami's bed. Just like she did long ago, she simply turned her back to her sister and pushed her body a bit towards Kagami, who in turn embraced her slightly from behind, giving her as much warmth as possible.

The blanket covered them both perfectly well, and Kagami soon felt much more at peace than before. It was really nice to hug Tsukasa like this; she was warm and soft, and her slow breath seemed to gently rock them both back to sleep. Kagami placed her cheek on the back of Tsukasa's neck; Tsukasa's hair had a nice and vaguely familiar scent, partially masked by the shampoo they both used. Very naturally, Tsukasa responded by bowing her head a bit, allowing Kagami even more body contact.

Kagami was hoping for falling asleep quickly — after all, she would have to go to school the next day — but somehow she didn't feel like sleeping any more. After a moment, she admitted that she felt a bit too well to want to get away from it so soon. She wouldn't like if it got out, but she was a bit clingy at times... just rarely allowed herself to actually act upon it. And Tsukasa was probably the most huggable person in Japan...

Additionally, some strange reminiscences from that dream suddenly started to creep back into Kagami's subconscious. It wasn't anything tangible, but it seemed somewhat... exciting. And possibly also very dangerous. Anyway, it was both fascinating and terrifying, and Kagami could not help but feel her cheeks getting redder in the dark.

Kagami was staring into the back of Tsukasa's head and shoulders. In the dark, her hair was almost black, and her skin seemed pearly white, or maybe more like ivory; her top was covering her body pretty well though, only showing a milky stripe of skin below her mottled hair. Kagami felt a strange urge, and before she could stop herself, she put her finger inside Tsukasa's collar and loosened the material a little, allowing Tsukasa to breathe more easily and revealing more of her skin. Tsukasa didn't protest, or in fact react at all; still, Kagami knew that her sister wasn't asleep yet.

Overcome with affection — sisterly affection for sure! — Kagami rubbed the side of Tsukasa's neck with her thumb. It somehow felt even nicer than hugging her, maybe because her skin was exposed, or maybe because it was something that happened so naturally. She couldn't move her hand back from Tsukasa, or at least she didn't want to; she just kept stroking her sister gently, wondering why she become so desperate for physical contact. Was it because people were hesitant to get more intimate with her because of her cold attitude, and Tsukasa was the only person that she felt comfortable touching? Whatever the case was, she only wanted this feeling to last as long as possible.

Tsukasa gave a very quiet sigh, and Kagami stopped moving her thumb for a moment, but she understood that her sister was feeling as blissful as she was. She allowed herself a smile thinking about that most precious person she had, which seemed so small and vulnerable at times, yet so mature and feminine... Kagami felt blood running up her cheeks even more, and that little _something_ stirred in the back of her head, making her body tense or relaxed at various points, bringing her almost to the point of physical pain. She squeezed her eyes tight and stopped moving altogether, but hugged Tsukasa a bit closer.

In response, Tsukasa reached behind her clumsily, placing her hand on Kagami's thigh in a gesture that was most likely just simple affection, but somehow seemed both reassuring and understanding.

Despite the temperature in her bedroom, Kagami was feeling a bit hot, now. She kept looking at her sister's back, marvelling about the perfect softness and cuteness of the lines of her neck and ear, the gentle yet somehow strong form of her shoulder, the persistent soft scent of her hair... Tsukasa was laying so still and peaceful, yet she still seemed wide awake, like she was thinking or waiting on something.

Careful not to disturb Tsukasa too much, Kagami pushed herself up a little to have a look at her sister's face. She didn't even think of looking for excuses, like checking if Tsukasa is comfortable or if she wants something; Kagami just wanted to see Tsukasa's angelic face. Tsukasa slightly turned her head in response, and her round, blue eyes stared back at Kagami in the dark unwaveringly.

Not knowing how it happened, Kagami felt her lips slightly touching Tsukasa's; she was leaning from behind her, her hand now on Tsukasa's shoulder. What's more, Tsukasa's lips embraced Kagami's lower lip for a moment, and Kagami felt a surge of molten lava going down her entire body. When the kiss was over, Tsukasa peacefully closed her eyes and stopped moving.

Kagami's mind flashed with red alert lights on all decks. Did she just do what she thinks she did? How did it happen, and why? Moreover, what's with Tsukasa's reaction — why is she just laying there, all open and serene? Was her shock so bad that she fell unconscious? Did... oh my god, did Kagami just hurt her little sister?

Tsukasa's eyes opened again and regarded Kagami's horrified expression. Then she smiled.

"Don't worry, sis", she whispered. "I'm fine." Slowly, she turned towards Kagami, and put her head below her sister's chin. "You're so soft and warm...", she added, hugging Kagami like a pillow.

"Uh..." Kagami was still too shocked to say anything coherent. "I... I..." She couldn't find anything to say, so she just closed her mouth.

"It's all right. That was nice... And I know you're lonely, you know."

After a long while, Kagami was able to respond. "You know, Tsukasa... It's not like... I don't want you to think I'm weird, or something..."

"But you love me, right?", said Tsukasa softly. "That's what counts. You know I do love you, sis."

"Yes, I do love you of course", answered Kagami quickly but also very softly, "just... not in that way. I don't know why I did it. You seemed so... small, and cute, and beautiful." She had never felt so embarrassed before, but in the same time it felt nice to say it all. "I felt you're the most important person I have... and that I love you", she added on the verge of tears.

"Mmm. I didn't think you loved me in that way, either", answered Tsukasa. "But still it was very nice. And romantic."

"Uhh..." Kagami didn't exactly want to go there anymore. She rubbed her eyes, trying to push the wetness back inside. "Well, let's not talk about it any more, okay? And...", she shivered slightly, "don't blabber it to anyone this time."

"Oh... I wouldn't, sis", answered Tsukasa solemnly, squeezing Kagami's wrist. Kagami nodded, and put her arm around Tsukasa's neck. "Okay, I believe you... Sorry, Tsukasa."

As they lay in the dark, the tension in the room finally started to give way to a normal, blissful feeling of love and trust, something that can occur only in a true family. Despite her tears, Kagami simply felt happy now, and graceful to her sister for so many things...

"By the way, sis...", there was a curiosity in Tsukasa's quiet voice, "who was it that you actually wanted to kiss? Was it someone small and cute, like you said?"

"Just go to sleep already, dammit", Kagami groaned.


End file.
